Mis Ultimos minutos
by MinuiX
Summary: Malfoy es condenado a muerte en una crcel muggle, y Hermione sufre tranformandose en alguien mas, borrando totalmente su pasado...pero que pasa cuando tu pasado se hace presente aun cuando huyes de el? D&H
1. Default Chapter

Hola!! Bueno este capitulo es un poco triste pero en resumen es que a Draco lo acusan de algo injusto y va a morir al momento alguien puede salvarle la vida

Espero les guste y aquí les dejo el primer capitulo

Los personajes no son míos yo solo los uso para creatividad mía si no de J.K Rowling 

Mis últimos minutos

Estaba sentado en la oscuridad de un celda, fría sin vida, esperando su destino, lo habían condenado a muerte con la llamada inyección letal, por asesinatos múltiples, este destino que le era injusto, un destino que el no había escogido, había sido obligado a ser mortifago y en una de las misiones que le había encargado el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, había sido atrapado por la policía muggle, ya que los demás mortifagos habían desaparecido dejándolo solo con toda la culpa, nadie del mundo mágico se opuso a que los muggles aplicaran el peor de los castigos, era un mortifago y nadie había abogado por el........nadie.....

-LEVANTATE INUTIL!!- grito alguien fuera de la reja, se levanto lentamente y salio de las sombras, pudo ver el rostro de aquel hombre el cual vestía un traje común de la policía muggle, tenia el cabello obscuro y las facciones de su tosca cara se tornaban frías y sin vida, sus pequeños ojos intimidaban a cualquiera ya que su mirada inspiraba miedo y respeto, el cerro los ojos y deseo que este no fuera el ultimo rostro que viera en su patética vida.

El guardia lo saco con fuertes empujones y detrás del cerro lo que había sido por algunos meses su "hogar", lo siguió por un largo pasillo con rejas llenas de reclusos, que al pasar a su lado se asomaban para ver por ultima vez a aquel joven de rubios cabellos platinados.

-Bienvenido espero este cómodo su alteza "El Señor Malfoy"-dijo sarcásticamente haciendo una reverencia, abrió la puerta de un pequeño cuarto obscuro sin ventanas, solo cuatro paredes sombrías y en medio de estas un pequeño foco que iluminaba tenuemente, bajo el, se asomaba la sombra de una silla mullida.-vengo cuando su suite real este lista, le aseguro que sentirá que se va al cielo jajaja- cerro la puerta riéndose y burlándose de el.

Se había quedado solo, sabia que eran las ultimas horas que le quedaban, se sentó en la silla y recargo sus codos en sus rodillas y metió su cara entre sus manos, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de su vida cada uno dándole punzadas que hacían que la cabeza le quisiera estallar, imágenes iban y venían......Hogwarts....su padre....su familia......arrepintiéndose de haber tratado mal a Weasley y su familia, a Potter......todo, recordó como se hizo mortifago.......

Eran las 2 de la mañana, se había quedado discutiendo con su padre como cuando cumplió 16 años y este le había dicho que tenia que formar parte del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y el como siempre se había negado, su padre cansado de discutir y no convencerlo, le había dicho que si no le obedecía, pagaría las consecuencias la mujer a la que el amaba.

Draco la recordó, su piel tostada, el aroma de su pelo, su sonrisa tan alegre y esos ojos miel que irradiaban ternura, habían salido a escondidas, pero nunca nada formal, ya que el temía que por su culpa ella sufriera y el no podía permitírselo, así que decidido, después de algunos meses que duraron juntos el la dejo diciéndole que le solo había jugado con sus sentimientos y que jamás había sentido algo por ella, ella dolida por aquellas palabras se había ido y el hasta la fecha no había vuelto a saber de ella, y de eso eran mas o menos ya dos largos años, en lo que el jamás la había alejado de su mente ni de su corazón

Lucius Malfoy saboreando el éxito que habían tenido sus palabras sobre su indefenso y débil hijo enamorado, comenzó a llevarlo a las sesiones de mortifagos en las que pronto Draco solo por el apellido se hizo de los mortifagos principales, al poco tiempo Draco ya tenia su propio grupo de magos a los cuales Voldermot les encargaba sus tareas mas importantes, el al cumplirlas, al matar gente inocente, muggles, magos, y sangres sucia, pensaba en ella para tomar fuerzas y no caer en una depresión

Un día el señor Obscuro lo había llamado, le había encargado la tarea de recuperar un objeto y papeles importantes que los aurores y el ministerio tenían escondidos, el junto con su grupo de 8 mortifagos habían ido al lugar que les había indicado, al estar ahí estos por diversión habían comenzado a torturar muggles y habían hecho una explosión la cual había matado a no mas de 500 personas, la policía muggle había llegado y todos los mortifagos que lo acompañaban habían desaparecido antes de que la red mágica de transporte se cerrara al dar alarma , el se había quedado en aquel barrio muggle y los policías lo había apresado, ningún mago del ministerio ni siquiera su familia habían hecho algo por defenderlo, había sido trasladado a la cárcel esperando su primer juicio.

Al quedarse solo y en la ruina sin un centavo, no había logrado conseguir un abogado y en el juicio , el juez y familiares de las victimas exigían la peor pena....la pena máxima......el no la conocía, no sabia nada del mundo muggle mas que algunas cosas básicas, el juez concedió la petición de los familiares y a Draco se le condeno a muerte, el al oír las palabras del juez no daba crédito a sus oídos, tenia un periodo de 3 meses para esperar sus turno en la cámara de la muerte, como había oído llamarla a los guardias y ahora estaba ahí sentado, esperando lo que no había esperado, solo, en la ruina.........

Alguien abrió la puerta y lo llamo, lo paso a otra cámara con iluminación y le pusieron una bata blanca, tras los cristales se veía una cama son cuerdas, y al otro lado mas vidrios donde el puedo ver a varias perdonas que deseaban su sufrimiento.

Lo sentaron en la cama y le pusieron una bolsa de tela en la cabeza, la hora estaba cerca, de repente oyó ruidos, la voz de una mujer que exigía le dejaran pasar, no podía verla.......

-señorita disculpe no puede pasar.....

-carajo solo déjeme verlo por ultima vez por favor!!!!-gritaba la mujer con una voz desgarrante

-e....esta...bien....-le dijo el guardia principal-dejen pasar a la señorita

-pero señor- dijo el que le cerraba el paso a esta

-que la dejes pasar he dicho- Dijo serio y firme

Ella tenuemente se acerco al joven que se encontraba sentado con una bolsa en la cabeza, se la quito lentamente, el al verla las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no lo podía creer, la mujer, le seco las lagrimas y se podía ver claramente como aguantaba las ganas de llorar para no hacerlo sentir peor de lo que el ya se sentía

-eres tu .....- dijo el tomándole el rostro

-si, solo quiero que sepas algo, que lo guardes en tu corazón siempre....yo te amo y te amare siempre, no me importa que tu nunca sentido lo mismo por mi, lo siento y sabia que tenia que decírtelo- lo beso el no pudo decir mas, comenzaron a besarse con amor, pasión, tristeza, olvido......

-disculpe señorita tiene que salirse....-dijo el guardia tranquilamente- vamos retrasados

Ella se salió, vio como volvían a ponerle la bolsa de tela cubriéndole el rostro, lo acostaron y amarraron las cuerdas a sus brazos, salio corriendo, no podía verlo así, no podía verlo morir, no así......corrió y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos

Mientras en la "cámara de la muerte" el brazo del muchacho de 19 años temblaba de miedo, la aguja estaba lista, cuando oyó un portazo.......

-ESTAN COMETIENDO UN ERROR TERRIBLE ALTO!!!!

----------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO-------------------------------------------------

Bueno como les pareció??? Espero que les haya gustado mucho lo hice con mucho cariño y porfa dejen sus reviews no se les olvide byeeee


	2. El pasado se hace presente

Bueno pues la verdad es que estoy muy contenta de haber recibido algunos reviews, digo a quien no le emociona el primer review??? Claro y también el segundo y el tercero...jajaja bueno aquí van las contestaciones y agradecimientos:

**_Jina_**: Hola, bueno primero que nada muchas gracias, tu review fue el primero así que por lo tanto por eso te dedico este capitulo jaja, por cierto eh empezado desde hace algún tiempo a leer algunos fics tuyos, pero no termino buuuaaa! Y es que están los capítulos muy largos, pero MUY bueno eso si jeje, así que luego me daré una vuelta por tus fic y te dejo un review y de nuevo gracias

_**Xiaoyu**_: AHH te deje intrigada jaja ese era el punto, que bueno que si me funciono jajaja pero bueno cambiando de tema gracias por tu review espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y mil gracias por los ánimos realmente me sirven!!

_**Sakura Radcliffe**_: que te digo niña??? Definitivo tus fics son de mis favoritos y yo te agradezco muchisisismo que hayas leído mi fic y por cierto que mala onda que no has actualizado!!! Espero lo hagas pronto y gracias por el review

**_Rose Delanuit:_** te hice llorar??? Perdón!!! Se que es un fic triste pero porfas no llores!!! Jajaj sale te cuidas y gracias por dejar tu review

**_Ross Malfoy:_** Creo que por fin en este capitulo tus dudas se van a despejar, sabrás quien es el salvador...jeje mejor sigue leyendo y gracias por el review

**_AleJa M:_** Aki ta el capi para que sigas leyendo y para que sepas maso menos q pasa jaja besitos byeee

**_K-rima_**: hola jaja me dio mucha gracia cuando leí lo de DRAKIE-POOH jeje pero te agradezco tu review y no te preocupes por tu DRakie jaja besitos

**_Yasel:_** jaja soy mala lo se, gracias por leer y mas por que te haya gustado realmente te lo agradezco besos

**_Manta Number 1_**: jaja ya ya. Te doy las gracias por el review y lo sabes por cierto no se si te acuerdas de mi nick en el msn jajaja bueno fea te cuidas un bueno, (claro como casi ni nos vemos no??? Jajaja pero en fin besoooosss)

El Pasado, se hace presente

-ESTAN COMETIENDO UN ERROR TERRIBLE ALTO!!!!

Un joven de ojos esmeralda, entraba agitado, con la respiración cortada, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro lampiño que ahora se encontraba de un rojo encendido por la desesperación de llegar a tiempo.

-POR FAVOR DETENGANSE!!, ESTO ES UN ERROR!! NO PUEDEN HACERLO

-Disculpe señor.......

-señor William, William Browning- dijo este extendiendo la mano

-Señor Browning, no puede llegar de esta manera-dijo el guardia intentando guardar la gordura y mantenerse sereno- esto esta encontra de la ley, no se quien lo haya dejado pasar, pero esto no puede estar sucediendo, ya llevamos mas de una hora de retraso

-como usted lo ha dicho general......- enfoco su mirada en la placa que el policía tenia colgada en la parte derecha de su chaqueta y leyó las pequeñas letras que ahí se encontraban- General Fest, esto no puede estar sucediendo, este joven a sido inculpado de algo de lo que el es inocente

-ja- dijo irónico el General Fest- eso es simplemente imposible, este joven en su juicio ni siquiera tuvo abogados, no es posible que ahora justamente ahora se compruebe que es inocente, y por supuesto que hasta estupido suena decir que este asqueroso asesino sea inocente.

-pues como ya se lo dije, lo es, y por lo tanto no pude matarlo- dijo enseñándole los documentos que comproban sus palabras, el General se quedo atónito, le arrebato los papeles de la mano, los leyó detenidamente, cuando termino de leerlos se quedo boquiabierto, miro al chico de cabello azabache y releyó los papeles esperando encontrar algo que estuviera mal, pero no lo había, todo estaba correcto.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, estaba acostado sobre la cama el joven rubio, temblando incontrolablemente, su piel pálida, estaba tan blanca que podía confundirse con las paredes del recinto.

-Desátenlo y pónganle ropa- grito el general, estaba rojo de ira, lo que estaba pasando era simplemente ilógico, el mismo era el encargado del operativo en el cual lo atraparon, pero ahora este chico estaba libre de su castigo penal y por si fuera poco también estaba en completa libertad, era estupido, volvió a pensar, solo unas cuantas horas de trabajo social lo libraban de su pena-este hombre esta......

Uno de los guardias, le quito bruscamente la bolsa que cubría su cabeza, poco a poco se asomo, un rostro demacrado, ojeroso, varios cabellos rubios pegados al rostro por el sudor de los nervios.

-esta libre- termino con el dolor en las palabras el general

Al oír las palabras el joven que yacía sobre la cama ahora sentado, abrió los ojos de golpe, descubriendo unos enormes y bellos ojos de un profundo gris azulado, que denotaban alegría y esperanza.

-Eeee....bueno tengo que llevarme a mi cliente si no le importa, me imagino que ah de querer descansar, dormir y por supuesto comer algo decente- dijo William

Draco volteo a verlo, lo conocía, no podía creerlo, solo se limito a verlo y permanecer callado, pero quería hablarle, gritarle y darle las gracias, las preguntas inundaron su mente, como el había hecho para salvarle la vida??, pero en ese momento lo único que quería y que pensaba era en salir de ese lugar

Se encontraba, sola, en un vuelo hacia donde sabia nadie podría encontrarla, empezaría una vida nueva, cambiaria de nombre y por supuesto de imagen, la vida le había dado sorpresas muy desagradables, siempre cosas que la lastimaban.........y estaba harta, empezaría de cero, solo que antes de borrarse la memoria a si misma con un hechizo , quiso recordar algunas memorias de su vida, las que mas feliz la hicieron, quiso saborearlas unos minutos mas..............

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquel día estaba sola en el jardín del colegio, era su ultimo año en Hogwarts y su vida había cambiado radicalmente, no por las calificaciones por que seguía sacando buenas notas, sopor sus amigos por que seguían siendo los mimos de siempre, fieles y mas que nunca eran mas unidos, solo había una cosa que hacia que su vida fuera total y complemente diferente, UN HOMBRE!!!, se había enamorado de el, de Draco Malfoy, se lo había querido negar mucho tiempo, pero sus sentimientos fueron mas fuertes que su misma razón, le dolía saber que lo que ella sentía no era mutuo, y que jamás pasaría, era imposible, un amor platónico, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba

-por que tan sola r?-pregunto alguien atrás de ella- es muy tarde para que estés aqu

-ah....-su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, y las palabras no salían adecuadamente de su boca

-bah, ni modo tendré que quedarme a cuidarte, por que si te pasa algo nadie sabría -dijo sentándose al lado de la chica

-no es necesario Malfoy, se cuidarme sola-dijo reaccionando a medias, su mente no podía creer los que estaba sucediendo, no la había ofendido y mejor o peor a un se estaba preocupando por ella

-bueno, pero yo quiero hacerte compañía y lo que yo quiero se hace-dijo mirándola desafiantemente, ella ante la mirada potente y la cual le decía que no aceptaría un NO como respuesta abrió la boca sin que salieran sonidos de ella, para después seguir observando el cielo.

Así estuvieron por un tiempo inexacto, no supo si fueron minutos u horas, pero el silencio que estaba como compañero no pudo por mucho tiempo mas, ya que fue roto por el rubio platino

-Me gustas- le dijo a la chica sin dejar de ver hacia el horizonte

-que has dicho??. Dijo ella mirándolo atónita

-eh dicho que me gustas que no entiendes??- dijo ahora volteándose hacia su rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca

-yo...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que este la había besado, la realidad ahora parecía un sueño del cual no quería despertar.......

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La chica que se encontraba en el asiento de un avión, despertó de sus pensamientos, los cuales ls hicieron dudar por algunos momentos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero otros recuerdos llegaron a su mente de golpe........

Tenían varios meses saliendo a escondidas, el la había citado en la torre de astronomía, ella estaba emocionada, no sabia por que pero un presentimiento le decía que algo iba a suceder esa noche......

-por que tardaste tanto-soltó este al oírla entrar, el estaba de espaldas viendo por la ventana

-yo.... Pues solo fueron 5 minutos Draco por favor no exageres- se extraño al oír el tono se su voz, hace mucho que no le hablaba de esa manera

-tengo algo que decirte, siéntate- dijo señalándole una silla, ella sin dejar de verlo con una mirada confusa, se sentó en la silla frente a el

-mira, sabes que esto ya me harto, no puedo seguir jugando, me canse de jugar sabes'??- dijo el sin inmutarse y con algo de acidez en sus palabras

-de jugar con que Draco???

-contigo por supuesto, la verdad me divertí mucho con tigo, es mas era cómico ver como creías que yo sentía algo por ti, de verdad, pero ya me harte así que doy por terminado el juego

-que???- dijo con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas-eres un cabron!!! Jamás creí que habías cambiado Malfoy pero no, me equivoque, soy una estupida por haber pensado que eras diferente..........-salio por la puerta con los ojos inundados de lagrimas, pero se conformo al saber que mañana era su ultimo día en Hogwarts y que no lo volvería a ver....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al acordarse de esto volvió su decisión y firmeza, escribió en un papel un nombre y se señalo la cien con la varita, una luz roja salio disparada y quedo inconsciente...........después de algunas horas despertó una joven de cabellos negros y ojos miel. Leyó el papel que había en la mesita de servicio y una voz algo pegajosa y melosa salio de la boca en forma de corazón de un rojo carmes

- Giselle Krocks, nacionalidad Irlandesa, 22 años-y sonrió para si misma

El avión siguió su rumbo pero alguien se quedo en el camino......HERMIONE GRANGER......había desaparecido..............

$_FIN DEL CAPITULO_$

Hola De nuevo, bueno pues este capitulo ah estado mas largo que el otro y con info importante para los siguientes capítulos

El hechizo que Hermione se hace, que por cierto no puse palabras por que no se me ocurrió uno realmente bueno, es un hechizo que quita tu personalidad e imagen, en pocas palabras guarda en un archivo oculto en tu cerebro lo que fuiste y al leer el papel con la nueva identidad, una personalidad nueva se empieza a crear con todo y recuerdos nuevos etc, solo podrá abrir el archivo de tu vida pasada si te encuentras con alguien que haya sido importante en tu vida y que ahora poco a poco tendrá la tarea de tratar de recordarte quien eres verdaderamente

Bueno wapas las dejo y espero sus reviews para ver que les pareció byeeeeeeee


	3. Nueva yo

La lluvia golpeaba con un sonido sordo los cristales del auto, pero el no los podía oír, iba sumido en un profundo sueño en la parte trasera del coche, William iba al volante nervioso, deseaba que Draco se despertara tenía que contarle muchas cosas.... cuando de repente freno bruscamente al darse cuenta de que el semáforo se había puesto en rojo, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta, el movimiento del coche hizo que despertara su compañero trasero

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el levantándose y tallándose los ojos fuertemente

-nada...-suspiro-vuélvete a dormir, ya casi llegamos al hotel

-no, creo que dormí suficiente, debería estar disfrutando de la libertad en lugar de estar dormido-dijo al momento de que con un brinco se pasaba al asiento delantero, William lo vio inquietante, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo que decir, pero su compañero si se decidió a hablar

-yo te conozco, y estoy casi seguro de que no eres quien dices que eres- dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados como queriendo descubrir aquello que le inquietaba desde que lo vio por mi primera vez hace algunas horas.

-tal vez-respondió este sin voltear a verlo- lo sabrás cuando sea justo

-no tienes que decírmelo.....-pero su compañero lo interrumpi

-ya llegamos al hotel- señalo con la mirada al momento que se bajaba del auto y Draco lo seguía- ya tienes asignada una recamara, para que tomes un baño, y yo te espero en el restaurante a las 11:30, esta claro??- dijo ahora si volteándolo a ver

-si, entiendo- dijo al momento de que entraron al hall, para el eso era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo

-su habitación es la 308 Sr. Malfoy-dijo el recepcionista entregándole una tarjeta

-gracias-vio la tarjeta extrañamente y William se dio cuenta de esto , cuando estuvieron algo alejados del recepcionista le dijo:

-muggle, solo tienes que introducirla en la ranura de la puerta y cuando el boton se ponga verde puedes pasar a tu habitación, te espero a las 11:30- y se subió a elevador desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Draco subió al elevador que estaba justo junto al que acababa de desaparecer William, apretó el boton que tenía un 3 marcado en rojo, y espero a que este llegara al piso indicado, el elevador se paro de un brinco y las puertas se abrieron, comenzó a buscar su recamara que estaba justo al fondo del pasillo, hizo lo que William le había indicado hacer con la rara tarjeta y entro.

Prendió la luz.......cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella, se quedo boquiabierto, una recamara amplia con una cama de sabanas blancas, al fondo se veía el balcón lo suficientemente amplio con un jacuzzi y la vista de los jardines del hotel iluminados, una pequeña sala y una cocineta al lado izquierdo, del lado derecho un baño, y para Draco no era cualquier baño, por fin se podría bañar a gusto, y la taza era la mas limpia que había visto en su vida, vio el reloj que estaba en el buró junto a su cama y marcaban las 9:00pm , podría estar en el jacuzzi y después darse un baño para estar listo a las 11:30.

Encendio el jacuzzi y el agua caliente comenzó a llenarlo, se quito la ropa y se metió en el, puso algunos jabones con aromas y el vapor con olor inundo sus pulmones, cerro los ojos y se relajo.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, estaba feliz, había estado tan cerca de la muerte y ahora la veía tan lejana y todo gracias a William, al recordarlo abrió los ojos de golpe, como pudo haber sido tan tonto y no haberlo reconocido desde el principio........pero ahora las cosas tenían menos sentido.............

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El vuelo 6778 había aterrizado en Bélgica, eran las 10:00pm y caía un lluvia estrepitosa, las puertas del avión se abrieron para que los pasajeros bajaran, la ultima en hacerlo fue una extraña joven, tenía el cabello lacio color negro recogido en una cola de caballo alta, su piel era de un color lampiño y sus grandes ojos miel hacían que muchos voltearan a verla.

Después de haber recogido su equipaje subió a un taxi que la llevaría a su hotel, puesto que al otro día iría al trabajo por el cual había ido a vivir a Bélgica, la habían contratado en el departamento de magia belga para administrar relaciones entre magos y criaturas mágicas, tendría el mas alto puesto el cual era remunerado con un excelente sueldo, seria de las mejores pagadas en Bélgica y de las mas cotizadas para trabajos particulares a empresas importantes.

Ese mimo día en la tarde comenzarían a llegar sus pertenencias desde Londres al apartamento que había comprado, sería un día pesado así que simplemente llegaría al hotel a descansar para al día siguiente empezar con la energía al 100

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando termino de bañarse abrió el closet del baño, estaba lleno de ropa nueva y de buen gusto, escogió un pantalón negro y una camisa azul los dos Armani , se vistió rápidamente ya que había disfrutado tanto del baño que se había retrasado ya algunos minutos, abrió otra puertita del closet y encontró gel, loción y cosas para uso personal, tomo entre sus manos una cantidad considerable el gel y lo engomino hacia atrás, tomo un poco de loción y bajo al restaurante.

William estaba sentado en una mesa apartada de las demás en un ricon, Draco se sentó y este le dijo:

- ordena lo que quieras de comer, no te preocupes por los gastos.

-Gracias Potter -dijo Draco suspicazmente

-como lo sabes???-pregunto este nervioso

-simplemente lo se, pero me pregunto porque???-

-hay muchas cosas que hablar Malfoy- dijo tomando un tono serio

-tenemos toda la noche Potter, por eso ni te preocupes, así que comienza.

-Durante tu arresto, los aurores atraparon a tu padre, lo estuvieron interrogando durante meses, pero nunca quiso decir una palabra, así que pidieron permiso al Ministro de Magia y este autorizo utilizar Viritaserum para que hablara y confeso muchas cosas, nombres de Mortifagos, asesinatos que no se habían dado a conocer todavía y entre esas cosas hablo de ti.

-de mi??-pregunto extrañado

-si de ti, confeso que te obligo a base de chantajes a unirte a las filas del Sr Obscuro, y yo al enterarme de esto decidí hacerme caso de tu cargo y comprobar que eres inocente

-por que lo hiciste????-

-no lo se- suspiro-pero fue muy difícil por que ya estaba involucrada la policía muggle, por eso tuve que hacerme pasar por otra persona, no solo por los muggles si no también por los magos, imaginate si no seria extraño que todos supieran que Harry Potter ayudo a Draco Malfoy?? Así que tomo algunas pociones que me hacen parecer mas grande y que es difícil de reconocerme

-pero..... saben que soy inocente......es decir los magos, la verdad los muggles no me son importantes

-si lo saben, de hecho cuando se hizo publico lo de tu padre mucha gente comenzó a mandar cartas al ministerio pidiendo que se te ayudara, se hizo una junta extraordinaria con aurores el ministro y el encargado del departamento de relaciones muggles-magicas, cuando me ofrecí yo a hacerme cargo de tu caso el ministerio acepto que lo hiciera pero en secreto con otra identidad, digamos que solo algunos ellos sabe que soy yo Harry Potter y no el tal mago Australiano William Browning quien esta detrás de todo esto.

-pues yo solo puedo decir....gracias de verdad Potter

-por cierto tienes solo algunos días para descansar ya que empiezas a trabajar en el ministerio, como auror y en el departamento extraordinario que ayuda a juntar pistas para atrapar mortifagos y saber secretos, trabajos, y planes de Voldermot ,ah.....y las propiedades de tu padre han pasado junto con su cuenta en Gringotts a nombre tuyo, así que ya no tienes de que preocuparte

-No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo esto

-No soy yo el único que esta detrás de todo esto Malfoy, ahí mucha gente que ayudo a tu liberación, antes de que se me olvide a los muggles se les ha sido borrada la memoria, así que el trabajo social que tenias que hacer lo harás en el mundo mágico.

-excelente- el mesero se acerco con un corte de carne y papas ala francesa

-provecho Malfoy- dijo sonriendo

-Igual Potter- y comenzaron a comer, Draco a devorar

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El despertador sonó, eran las seis de la mañana, lo apago de un golpe, se levanto rápidamente, tomo el teléfono y ordeno servicio al cuarto, se desvistió y tomo un baño rápido, se vistió con una camisa blanca y una falda gris con rayas blancas, unas zapatillas de un fino tacón negras completaron su vestuario, puso rimel en sus pestañas y un poco de rubor sobre sus mejillas, se puso perfume al tiempo que tocaron la puerta con su desayuno.

Comenzó a desayunar al tiempo que guardaba sus cosas de nuevo en su maleta, mordida a la tostada, guardar zapatos, sorbo de café, guardas maquillaje, era lo que ella llamaba ser "practica".

Estuvo lista a las 7:00 entrego las llaves en la administración, tomo un taxi que la llevo a un edificio viejo, la puerta de metal oxidada rechino cuando ella entro, segura de si misma llego hasta una mesita en la que daba indicaciones una voz femenina... departamento de cuidado de criaturas sótano 2.......Departamento socio-administrativo, sótano 4 Eligio una de las opciones Departamento de relaciones entre magos y criaturas magicas sótano 12 y con un fuerte jalón apareció en su nuevo departamento.

Un señor alto de cabello castaño y barba corta se acerco a ella......

-buenos días, tu debes ser.....

-Giselle Krocks, un placer.....

-Antony Shwarts.....te daré las indicaciones y te llevare a tu oficina

-gracias- dijo revisando todo a su paso con la mirada

-yo seré tu encargado, cualquier cosa que necesites solo necesitas apretar el boton amarillo que se encuentra en tu escritorio.

Llegaron hasta una oficina llena de cristales, que un con un hechizo podías poner el ambiente fuera de ellos, en ese momento se encontraba un jardín lleno de flores

-bueno la junta para que conozca a sus empleados y las funciones que cada uno ejerce, y para que la pongan al corriente en los trabajos que se están realizado. Es alas 10:30 am yo vendre por usted, ahora la dejo para que se familiarise con su nueva area de trabajo y Bienvenida señorita Krocks.

-Gracias Antony y porfavor llamame Giselle, y no soy tan vieja para que me hables de tu.dijo sonriendo y giñandole el ojo- puedes retirate

La oficina era justo como ella habia pedido, amplia, con un mini bar, una pequeña sala y un amplio escritorio de trabajo, se sento en su silla y alguien toco la puerta

-adelante- dijo ella

-perdona Giselle pero antes de la junta debes conocer a alguien, el trabjara contigo la mayoria del tiempo ya que es el encargado del Departamento de Criaturas Magicas.

-haslo que pase Antony-

-Buenos días- dijo un joven pelirrojo al entrar-

-buenos días, pasa- dijo ella- Giselle Krocks-dijo tendiendole la mano

-Mucho gusto, Ronald Weasley

Una fuerte punzada golpeo su cabeza, y cayo desmayada.....

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Que tal??? Bueno disculpen la espera, pero es que acabo de entrar al colegio, y con todas las tareas, exámenes y trabajos, aparte del entrenamiento que es dos veces por semana no habia podido hacer el capi, pero bueno por fin esta aki ¡!!!

Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews de verdad me hacen sentir súper contenta!!!! :) y si tienen alguna duda pueden escribir a a mi e-mail y con gusto les respondo!!

Ahora las contestaciones a reviews las deje al ultimo jejeje aki tan:

**_Sakura Radcliffe_**: bueno mil gracias por todo y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado

**_Herm25:_**si Hermione se vuelve un poquillo lok jajaj pero es divertido no?? Y perdon por no continuar tan pronto...besos

**_Xiaoyu-chan:_**si Draco es un poco directo.... Y es que asi me lo imagino, seguro de si mismo y simpre al grano, no s eva con rodeos, y muchas gracias por espera los capitulos, me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia jaja mucho guste que te guste jaja toy medio lok y bueno ya o- espero que sepas quien es Giselle y Hermione......bueno espero que si me de a entender jajaja

**_Aleja M:_** hola de nuevo, mil gracias por seguir el fic de verdad de corazón!! Y bueno ahora sabes quen es William eee!! Jaja Besos

**_Annie Malfoy Merodeadora:_** lo supusiste bn con lo de William ( tu primera duda contestada) gracias por leer la historia, espero la continues hasta el final ahhh y lo de Hermione ocurre después de haber ido a ver a Malfoy sale?? Byeeee

_**PiaGranger:**_gracias por decir que el fic es bastante bueno, me hace sentir contenta para continuar, gracias por leerlo, espero lo sigas hasta el final byeee

Bueno mis queridas lectoras, espero que haya respondido sus dudasy si no ya saben a mi e-mail, pero claro no se les olvida mandar su review ( el boto de "go" esta parpadeando desesperadamente) hasta el proximo capitulooooo


	4. Destinos

Estaba feliz , se encontraba en su nuevo departamento, era sencillo pero acogedor y quedaba muy cerca del ministerio, se sentía nuevo y tenia muchas ganas de remendar todo lo malo que había hecho, aun que sabia que no lo había hecho queriendo y con el 100 su razón, lo había hecho con o sin su consentimiento.

Tomo un taza de café, y se vio al espejo, era completamente diferente a lo que había visto en los últimos días, ya no tenia ojeras y su piel pálida tenia un tono rosado, sus ojos denotaban una felicidad radiante y su pelo engominado volvía a brillar.

Entro en el departamento de magia en Londres, no había cambiado casi nada en los últimos años, todo estaba en su sitio, solo alguna plantas diferentes o personas que recién habían ingresado.

Harry lo esperaba en el fondo de un pasillo junto con algunas personas que no reconoció, se acerco poniéndose nervioso

-Buenas tardes Malfoy-saludo Harry extendiendo la mano

-Hola Potter, buenas tardes-saludo a los demás

-Ellos son Cornelio Corazón, Federico Nitechenzen, Drominico Massimi y van a ser tus compañeros de trabajo

-excelente mucho gusto.-dijo sonriendo nervioso, sentía como sus manos temblaban

-bueno te enseñaremos lo que tendrás que hacer..

--------------------------------

Despertó, todo le daba vueltas, la cabeza le dolía muchísimo, cuando logro abrir los ojos, vio que no estaba ya en su oficina, lentamente se sentó sobre la cama, y observo a su alrededor.....estaba en su nuevo departamento, pero se preguntaba como había llegado ahí.

Salio de la recamara a un largo pasillo que lo llevo hasta la sala donde encontró a varios hombres moviendo muebles, en la puerta de su departamento se encontraba Ronald firmándole a lo que parecía ser un cartero un paquete.

Cuando termino de firmar volteo hacia donde ella estaba

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor??- dijo el con una tierna sonrisa

- si algo mejor, pero que paso?

-no lo se, estábamos en tu oficina y te desmayaste, como me explico Anthony que tus muebles y tus pertenencias llegaban hoy desde irlanda y como no había quien recibirlas me ofrecí a cuidarte y a ir arreglando tus cosas, espero no te moleste

-no para nada, muchas gracias-dijo sentándose en un sillón café que los de la mudanza acaban de traer

-sabes que es lo curioso?, que tus cosas hicieron parada en Londres, o algo así por que la dirección y todos tus datos son de allá y no de Irlanda, pero en fin

-este...si eso creo- estaba como pasmada algo sucedía en ella que no sabría explicar que era

-bueno cuando te sientas mejor me dices por que tenemos que regresar al ministerio a hacer algunos trabajos que tenemos que terminar antes de que finalice la semana

-oye Ronald....

-no me digas así, suenas como mi mamá, mejor dime Ron- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-ok Ron, disculpa pero no nos habíamos conocido antes

-este nop que yo recuerde, le verdad es que nunca eh estado en Irlanda, vivía en Londres y estudie en Hogwarts- la cabeza de Giselle le dio un picotón y instintivamente se agarro la cien- estas bien??

-si, si eso creo, pero mejor me voy a acostar una rato mas

-ok, yo sigo aquí con lo de la mudanza-dijo guiñándole el ojo-

-de verdad te lo agradezco

-------------------------------

Draco estaba sentado oyendo las instrucciones de los ahora ya compañeros de trabajo, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso pero ansioso por empezar

-bueno como te decíamos- le decía Federico- tenemos que trabajar en conjunto con otros ministerios, como el de Francia, Italia, Alemania, Bulgaria , Bélgica e Irlanda entre otros, pero los mas importantes son Bélgica e Irlanda y con los departamentos que trabajaremos son4: espionaje, contacto muggle, relaciones de criaturas mágicas-magos y artes obscuras , y nos hemos dividido cada uno de nosotros cada departamento para facilitar el trabajo y cada cierto tiempo reunirnos aquí donde estamos y ver la información que hemos obtenido

-si eso facilitara las cosas y bueno-continuo diciendo Cornelio- pues cada quien tendrá algo en especifico, mas bien una tarea en especifico, pero primero lo primero

-Bueno Malfoy- siguió Drominico- a mi me toco trabajar en espionaje, a Federico en Contacto muggle, a Cornelio en artes Obscuras y finalmente a ti Relación criaturas mágicas-magos, bueno estarás en contacto con los representantes de cada departamento, en Irlanda es el señor Camilo Robstein y en Bélgica la señorita Giselle Krocks

-excelente, cuando empiezo??-pregunto frotándose las manos

-a partir de mañana , ahora podemos salir a comer llevamos ya mas de 8 horas hablando- dijo Federico- hasta mañana a todos y Draco Bienvenido

-Gracias señor, hasta mañana

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la oficina y Draco fue el ultimo, cuando salio vio que Harry bajaba en ese momento del elevador

-he Potter!!!!- Harry volteo

-ah hola Malfoy, veo que ya termino tu reunión, como te fue?

-bastante bien, pero estoy algo hambriento jeje, si ya terminaste vamos a comer algo

-si esta bien, yo tampoco eh comido

-excelente, te apetece una hamburguesa muggle?

-tu como sabes de comida muggle Malfoy?

-ya vez Potter hay muchas cosas sobre mi que no sabes-dijo guiñándole el ojo

-----------------------------------------

Estaba un lo que parecía ser un colegio, veía gente con capas negras con escudos diferentes sobre ellas, había visto algo así en algún libro que había leído, vio su capa y noto que tenia un escudo amarillo-escarlata en el, un león y las letras de lo que parecía decir Gryffindor, de repente dos muchachos se le acercaron, uno era pelirrojo y el otro de cabello negro y unos grandes ojos verdes,

-hola Hermione.- saludo el primero de ellos- Harry y yo te hemos estado buscando desde hace ya varias horas

-si Ron y yo estábamos preocupados por ti, donde te habías metido??

-yo?-su voz no era la misma- no lo se-dijo confundida, volteo a un espejo que estaba a su lado y vio una imagen que no era la suya, una chica de cabello castaño con bucles marcados....soltó un grito

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

-que pasa?? -Llego Ronald agitado- que tienes??

-un mal sueño, muy extraño-dijo con la respiración cortada

-me asustaste mucho Giselle- y le dio un abrazo- pero bueno solo fue un sueño- dijo besando su frente

-si, un mal sueño, solo eso- vio la cara de Ronald y noto que era el mismo muchacho de sus sueños- oye Ron me decías que tu estudiaste en Hogwarts??

-si por?

- solo curiosidad, en que casa estabas?

-en Gryffindor, tu como sabes de Hogwarts?

-bueno, todo mago debe saberlo es la escuela mágica mas importante de todos los siglos y en cualquier institución mágica te enseñan la historia de Hogwarts

-a ya... vale, bueno ya casi termino con los de la mudanza

-ya me siento mejor, cuando termines nos vamos si?

-claro como quieras- dijo cerrando la puerta al salir

----------------------------

Salio de la recamara de Giselle, no podía creer el parecido que tenia con alguien a quien el había amado, los ojos miel de ella se la recordaban a cada momento, claro que el ahora ya no sabia donde estaba, le había perdido la pista ya hacia varios años, pero sentía esa conexión extraña al estar con Giselle, pero era imposible, sabia que era solo su corazón que le estaba jugando pesado, y como se había prometido a si mimo, no volvería a enamorarse.

-Terminamos señor Ronald-dijo un señor de los de la mudanza

-muchas gracias- dijo el sentándose en el mismo sillón que antes Giselle había ocupado, estaba tan confundido

-----------------------------------

Harry y Draco comían animadamente en un restaurante de comida rápida y estaban recordando viejos tiempos hasta que al cabeza de Draco vinieron recuerdos de ella

-Potter, quisiera saber, si tu sabes donde esta Hermione?-pregunto tímidamente-el día en que me iban a...tu sabes..... me fue a ver

-de verdad??, yo no se nada de ella, y me sorprende que te haya ido a ver, se desaprecio de Ron y de mi uno o 2 años depuse de Hogwarts, la eh tratado de buscar pero todo a sido en vano

-quiero verla....necesito buscarla, pero no puedo solo, podrías ayudarme..?claro si tu quieres

-si yo te ayudo, no eres el único que la recuerda, fue una gran amiga y una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida

-gracias- y se quedaron callados sumidos cada quien es sus pensamientos

-------------------------------------FIN DELCAPITULO------------------------------------

Hola todos, primero una disculpa por actualizar hasta hoy, pero pues es que no había tenido mucho tiempo, la escuela esta medio pesada, y la verdad disfruto mucho mis ratos libres descansando de todo lo que tenga que ver con usar la cabeza, pero no podía dejar este fic que tanto me gusta escribir así que aki tenéis el curato capitulo, tal vez algo corto, y no con mis mejores ideas pero espero les guste y prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar el siguiente capi!! Y bueno voy con los agradecimientos antes de que se me entuman las manos de frió jajaja por que frió esta haciendo!!!

**_AleJa M:_** muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme, y bueno a tus dudas si se supone que Giselle es Hermione te lo puse en el capi 2 y no ella no ayudo a Harry y no nadie sabe del cambio de identidad de Hermione ni Harry ni Draco y menos Ron jeje espero que maso hayas entendido eso en este capi ok?? Mil besos y gracias

**_Sakura Radcliffe:_** niña aki ta el capi un poco tarde pero aki por fin espero te guste y me dejes un review byeee

_**Anne Malfoy:**_ Bueno gracias por el review amiga y no o te voy a decir nada jejeje te voy a hacer sufrir jajaja muajaj muaja!!! Byee

**_Asil Black y su refresco_** : bueno solo me queda agradecerte!! Y espero sigas leyendo el fic

**_PiaGranger _**:gracias por creer que es un fic interesante y me gusta que te haya gustado jajaja

**_tonks 0.0_** (: ya le segui jeje no te apures no lo voy a dejar incompleto! (digo y después de la amenza menos) jajajaja bye

**_xX-Malosa-xX_**:gracias tu tmb por el reviwe en el mio jaja y si ya leí tu fic y me gusto mucho espero que tmb te guste el mios nos vemos luego ciaaoo

**_Manta Numbre 1_**: jaja Hola como tash?? Bueno gracias por el review y bueno espero no tratar de explicar tanto las cosas pero es k no se como no hacer eso jaja luego nos venos byeee

Bueno a todos gracias y espero sus review!!! Aprieten go y cierren la pag besos!


	5. sueños

Se vio en el espejo, estaba mejor, ya no estaba tan paliada, salio de su cuarto, y vio que Ron estaba en un sillón pensando.

-este Ron-dijo tímidamente

-ah, este ya estas lista-dijo el saliendo de sus pensamientos

-si y quería agradecerte por lo de la mudanza, fue muy lindo de tu parte

-oh no hay problema no tienes nada que agradecer, pero bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, seguro que se nos junto trabajo

-excelente-dijo Giselle sonriendo

Le dolía la cabeza, había estado trabajando por mas de 8 horas seguidas, sabia que era un exceso pero quería compensar todo lo que había hecho , durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando había hecho llamadas a los respectivos representantes de cada país de la rama en la que estaban investigando, solo le faltaba una…..

-Malfoy, has logrado ya comunicarte con la representante de Bélgica-pregunto entrando en su despacho Drominico

-no lamentablemente todavía no, me dijeron que se sintió mal y que se fue temprano , pero que alomejor regresaba

-pues sigue intentando sabes que nos urge la llamada

-si claro-dijo al tiempo que tomaba el teléfono y marcaba

-como te sientes Giselle-pregunto Anthony al verla entrar a la oficina

-mucho mejor Anthony muchas gracias-dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio- que pendientes tengo?

-pues estuvo llamando Draco Malfoy, el coordinador de Relación Criaturas mágicas-muggles desde Londres

-Draco Malfoy? Ese nombre me suena

-pues yo lo conocí, estudio en Hogwarts, pero pues era desde siempre un chavito con muchos problemas, por el papa, Lucius Malfoy

-así, lo recuerdo, ya se quien es, salio en las noticias hace poco si no me equivoco no, digo supuestamente su papa murió y como el era partidario obligado lo liberaron de la cárcel muggle, si lo recuerdo, salio en las noticias

-jeje ya vez, bueno dijo que iba a volver a llamar

ringggg ringggg ringggg

-te lo dije, iba a volver a llamar, jajaja-dijo contestando

-Buenas tardes, departamento de Relación criaturas mágicas, Bélgica

-Buenas tardes, soy yo de nuevo, Malfoy, habrá llegado ya la señorita Giselle?

-si, permítame un momento…. ten es para ti, se nota que les urge jaja –dijo Anthony pasándole el teléfono y saliendo de la oficina-si me necesitas estoy afuera

-si gracias- contesto-

-Bueno-

-Hola mucho gusto Giselle Krocks

-hola, Draco Malfoy, soy del departamento de Relación Criaturas Mágicas-Magos de Londres

-si ya me habían dicho que habías llamado, pero me sentí un poco mal y Salí.

-no hay problema, tenemos varios puntos a tratar y algunos tendremos que reunirnos, las fechas se te avisaran previamente.

-ok-dijo al momento que le indicaba a Ronald que pasara a su oficina con un movimiento de cabeza.

Media hora después colgó el teléfono. Ron que revisaba unos papeles dijo sin levantar su cara

-ese Draco Malfoy, no me cae nada bien

Giselle un poco sacada de onda volteo a verlo

-si, ya sabes nos conocimos en Hogwarts pero éramos de las casas "enemigas" y el era un tipo muy pesado, a mi y a mis amigos no dejaba de fregarnos cada que lo veía oportuno-cuando termino volteo a verla el también

-a ya, y bueno si tu eres de Londres, que haces acá en Bélgica?

-me transfirieron hace un año, trabajaba en Londres pero vieron necesario enviarme para acá ya que necesitaban alguien que tuviera los suficientes conocimientos sobre tu -sabes –que

- aaaaa wow-dijo sonriendo

El respondió la sonrisa

-me gusta tu sonrisa-soltó ella honestamente

-gracias-dijo poniéndose colorado hasta las orejas- ejem-dijo recuperándose- te gustaría, bueno tu sabes, si quieres, si no no…cenar conmigo?

-claro me encantaría- respondió alegremente

-excelente

Estaban cenando en un restaurante de comida Italiana, y platicaban animadamente, de todos los temas ocurribles, era increíble lo bien que se llevaban, hasta parecían viejos, muy viejos amigos…..

-alguna vez te has enamorado- pregunto Giselle tomando un poco de vino

Ron recargo sus codos en la mesa y puso su cara sobre sus manos pensando la respuesta, aunque el sabia que no era necesario pensar

-si, solo una vez

-y quien fue la afortunada? Iba contigo en el cole?

-si, era mi mejor amiga, siempre me escuchaba y siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesite…

-pero fue correspondido?

-si y no, le verdad nunca lo sabré, cuando le confesé lo que sentía, por varios meses pareció que ella también sentía lo mismo, pero

-pero…..?

-cuando yo me decidí a dar un paso a algo formal, ya sabes andar bien, pues por que pues si hubo besos y esas cosas, pero nunca nada formal, bueno la cosa es que cundo por fin me decidí, me entere que andaba con alguien que ni yo mismo me imagine ni en mi peor pesadilla

-quien, digo por como hablas se ve que no te caía muy bien

-no para nada no me caía mal, lo odiaba y hasta la fecha no entiendo como anduvo con el, si el siempre la trato muy mal por ser una "sangre-sucia" imaginate si se atrevía a llamarla así, la trataba muchísimo peor, la cosa es que después de eso nuestra amistad se vino abajo y no solo conmigo si no con muchas personas mas, ella cambio grueso y despues de algún tiempo la dejo y ella sufrió mucho, pero yo no me le quise acercar, no quería yo salir mas lastimado

-que maldito, pero pues ella también tuvo la culpa no crees?

-si eso si, pero bueno, ahora sabes por que me cae mal Draco Malfoy

-Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? El de el departamento de Londres

-si el mismo.

-wow que cosas, pero bueno no me has dicho el nombre de ella

-cierto, jaja ella se llama….

-brrrrrppp…brrrrrrrppppp

El celular de Ron vibro ruidosamente

-disculpa, debo contestar.

-ok

-bueno? Hola Harry que milagro,

+al otro lado de la línea +

-Ron, amigo, me da gusto saludarte, perdona que no te haya hablado antes, pero es que eh tenido mucho trabajo

-si yo igual, bueno, haber si un día de estos podemos vernos

-si claro por que no el viernes?

-a excelente,me aparezco yo o tu?

-no me aparezco yo, me apetece visitar Bélgica

-jaja desde cuando?

-no es que tengo que ir a trabajar allá unos días y aprovechamos para comer no?

-claro, me daría mucho gusto verte

-vale te cuidas Ronald

-igual Harry bye

colgó el teléfono

-en que estábamos- pregunto a Giselle

-que quien era la afortunada.

-a cierto, se llama Hermione Granger

El restaurante dio una sacudida súper fuerte, varios platos y vasos se cayeron y se rompieron, las mesas vibraban con un fuerte ruido, y la gente, asustada no sabia lo que ocurría, después de varios minutos, todo se calmo

-que ha sido eso-pregunto Giselle un tanto alarmada

-creo que ah temblado, paguemos la cuenta y te llevo a tu casa

-si claro-

Salieron del restaurante, parecía que las demás personas no se hubieran percatado de que hace unos momentos la tierra se había sacudido estrepitosamente, Ron y Giselle se miraron algo confusos.

-no se que ha ocurrido- dijo ella al abrir su puerta- pero algo muy raro si.

-si lo se, quien sabe, bueno me dio gusto salir contigo, me la pase muy bien

-yo igual-

-bueno bye-y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-bye ron-y vio como se alejaba en su auto

Estando acostada sobre su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas de un lado a otro y hacia un calor tremendo, cuando por fin logro cerrar los ojos , se encontró en un largo pasillo, de nuevo veía gente con capas negras, que caminaban alegremente, camino un largo rato hasta encontrase a orillas de un lago, se sentó y se recargo en un árbol

-vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí-soltó una voz detrás de ella que arrastraba las palabras- la sangre sucia sin sus amigos

-déjame en paz, quieres-dijo ella con la misma voz de su sueño anterior

-déjala en paz Malfoy-dijeron unas voces del lado contrario

-o el celebre Potter y su achichincle, que gusto verlos- ella volteo a ver al que acababa de hablar, era un rubio platinado, e unos fríos pero penetrantes ojos grises, y cara afilada

-ya escuchaste- dijo al que ella reconoció era Ron-déjala

-vaya bola de aburridos, uno quiere bromear, pero veo que están algo amargados jajajaj-.dijo-me voy –se agacho hasta donde ella estaba y le susurro al oído: esta vez has ganado Hermione Granger, pero la próxima no creo que tengas tanta suerte.

La chica volteo a verlo y vio como se alejaba hasta perderse al meterse en el castillo……todo se volvió borroso…..poco a poco abrió los ojos y recupero una vista clara, estaba en su alcoba, las sabanas estaban en el suelo y tenia la respiración agitada….recordó su sueño…….ella era …esa chica…la de su sueño,….era

-HERMIONE GRANGER!grito sentándose en su cama con la mano en la frente

-FIN DEL CAPITULO+

que onda! Perdón el retraso, pero por una u otra cosa no había podido subir el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y me dejen como siempre sus reviews, bueno me tengo que ir pero antes gracias a los reviews de:

Isondi

Venix14

PiaGranger

AlejaM

Samir

Sakura Radcliffe

Manta Number 1

Xx-Mala Malosa-xX

tonks 0.0

Por cierto tal vez algunos capitulos Draco no salga tanto pero despues de que tengan contacto personal de hai si va a salir y mucho vale?

Bueno los dejo espero sus reviews y comentarios o sugerencias se vale de todo jeje

presionen en enviar review pelase!

MainuiX


	6. Chapter 6

La chica volteo a verlo y vio como se alejaba hasta perderse al meterse en el castillo……todo se volvió borroso…..poco a poco abrió los ojos y recupero una vista clara, estaba en su alcoba, las sabanas estaban en el suelo y tenia la respiración agitada….recordó su sueño…….ella era …esa chica…la de su sueño,….era

-HERMIONE GRANGER!-grito sentándose en su cama con la mano en la frente

Su respiración era entrecortada, como podía ella estar soñando con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía…se quito el sudor de la frente y se paro de la cama….estaba demasiado asustada como para volver a conciliar el sueño, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se sentó en un banco de la mesita donde todavía se encontraban algunas cosas sin desempacar.

* * *

Llego al otro día al trabajo, estaba desvelada, después de aquel sueño tan raro. 

-Buenos días Giselle- la saludo Anthony sin voltearla a ver

-Buenos días Anthony –saludo esta, y el volteo a verla

-pero que cara traes¿te sientes bien?

-pues si pero es que no pude dormir anoche

-que mal!

-si la verdad que si

-quieres que te lleve un café?-ofreció amablemente

-si muchas gracias y también me puedes llevar los papeles que me mandaron de de Italia necesito checar algunos datos para mandalos a Londres

-si claro en un momento te los llevo

Entro a su oficina, no podía dejar de pensar en el por que soñaba con aquella "Hermione Granger" y lo mas raro de todo…¿Por qué soñaba que ella era ella?

_-knock- knock- knock-_

Sonó la puerta

-adelante- dijo ella despertando de sus pensamientos

-aquí esta tu café y los papeles…por cierto como hoy es viernes podemos salir mas temprano… así que bueno puedes irte a tu casa en unas horas para que descanses

-muchas gracias! Yo creo que eso haré

-hola Giselle-saludo Ronald Weasley al entrar a la oficina de Giselle que estaba con la puerta abierta-Hola Anthony

-hola Ron-saludo ella

-hola-saludo Anthony-bueno me retiro-dijo a Giselle- si necesitas algo me llamas-dijo sonriendo

-gracias de nuevo- y el salio de la oficina cerrando la puerta

-como estas?-preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio

-desvela pero bien-sonrió de nuevo

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que conocía a Ron desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, aparte de que cuando estaba con el se sentía contenta, se le hacia super tierna su sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban una chispa que le encantaba, eran unos grandes ojos azules de pestañas grandes y un poco rizadas que a cualquiera gustaban.

Sabia que le atraía pero no estaba todavía segura de decir abiertamente a si misma de que le gustaba

-bueno ya que hablamos con los representes de cada país y enviamos la información a Londres, tenemos que esperar a que nos den indicaciones….yo creo que no las mandan a mas tardar el lunes en la tarde-dijo Ron después de trabajar por 4 horas chocando la información, desglosándola, tomando lo mas importante y al final haberla mandado a Londres.

-si me parece bien, bueno, yo creo que ya me voy a mi casa

-si yo también me tengo que ir, mi mejor amigo llega hoy de Londres y prometí recibirlo en mi casa cuando llegara

-se va a transportar?

-si con destino a mi casa

-bueno nos vemos-y se despidió de el con un beso y camino para salir de las oficinas

Giselle estaba apunto de tomar el elevador que la llevaría a la superficie de la tierra cuando Ron le grito

-oye!-la alcanzo-espera

-que paso?-contesto ella volteándose

-bueno quería saber…bueno que te llamo en la noche para ver si hacemos algo mañana

-si claro! Me encantaría!

-bueno…este pues…..

-bye-termino ella

-bye

* * *

Llego a su casa eran las 7 pm y se acostó en su cama sin cambiarse, se quedo dormida……….. 

Estaba sentada en las orilla de una lago, veía el atardecer, a su lado alguien estaba recargando su cabeza en su hombro

-sabes….te quiero mucho- era otra vez esa voz que salía de su garganta

El la volteo a ver, se limito a sonreír, se paro y la llevo a que sus pies tocaran el lago, tomados de la mano

-yo también-respondió el al llegar al lago

Siguieron metiéndose al lago hasta que el agua toco sus rodillas, la luna comenzó a salir, mas brillante y luminosa que la que había visto en mucho tiempo, el se comenzó a acercar para besarla, ella instintivamente cerro los ojos, sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse cuando ella sintió que algo se había movido bajos sus pies, haciendo que se separaran, volteando a ver que era lo que había bajos su pies vio su cara reflejada…era ella de nuevo era….

-estas bien Hermione-pregunto el

-si-estoy bien Malfoy gracias

-por que no me llamas por mi nombre?-pregunto el

-no,…no lo se dijo ella

-no confías en mi todavía verdad?

-por favor hemos hablado e eso muchas veces, sabes que si.

-solo me aseguraba- sonrió coqueto

De nuevo se acerco a su labios, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaban tan cerca que sentía su respiración….1 cm.…..

_riiiiinggggggg riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg_

Despertó con el sonido del teléfono, se volvía a sentir rara

_riiiiinggggggg rrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg_

-Bueno?-contesto

-Hola Giselle, soy Ronald, espero no haberte despertado

-este noooo para nada- dijo ella disimulando-¿Qué hora es?

-las 10 de la mañana, este ya desayunaste?

-no todavía no

-te invito a desayunar en mi casa te late?

-este, déjalo pienso, no estoy segura de querer

-bueno como tu quieras….

-jajajaja-rió ella-claro que quiero tontito!

-bueno te espero-dijo el aliviado de que hubiera aceptado

-ok voy apara allá, en media hora estoy contigo

-ok excelente, bye

-bye- Colgó el teléfono y se salio de la cama a arreglarse rapidísimo

* * *

-que te dijo?-pregunto Harry que se encontraba arreglando la mesa para el desayuno-pongo un lugar mas? 

-si, ponlo, me dijo que si-

-como me dijiste que se llama?- dijo sentando en una silla

-Giselle-contesto Ron sentándose en la silla frente a Harry-pero te juro que se parece tanto a Hermione

-hay Ronald! Sigues traumado con eso, amigo sabes que ella ya fue..por que no sigues tu camino, enamorate vive la vida, ya se que suena cursi, pero la neta enamorate de alguien por quien es, no por que te recuerde a ella

-lo se, pero es que te juro sus ojos….

-ya cállate! Mejor ayúdame a terminar de poner la mes y preparemos el desayuno-dijo tirandole el trapo de la cocina en la cara

-esta bien…..-dijo parándose

* * *

Giselle estuvo lista unos 20 minutos después de haber hablado con el se transporto hasta la puerta de su departamento, respiro profundamente para tomar valor y toco le timbre 

-quien?-pregunto Ron viendo por la ranurita de la puerta

-soy yo, Giselle

-Hola- dijo abriendo la puerta-adelante, espero tengas mucha hambre

-hola, si ya tengo algo de hambre

-hola- saludo alguien por adentro en la sala

-a Giselle el es mi mejor amigo Harry Potter

-Harry Potter?-dijo sin dejar de sentirse algo mareada-wow! Perdón pero es que crecí escuchando siempre de ti, es un placer

-el placer es mío-dijo Harry sonriendo

-bueno, pasamos a la mesa?

-si claro-contestaron al uniso

Se sentaron a desayunar , Harry también sintió una conexión con aquella extraña mucha, Ron no alucinaba, algo en ella le recordó tanto a Hermione, aunque físicamente no eran parecidas….a excepción de los ojos..si Ron definitiva y completamente tenia razón, sus ojos eran como los de Hermione, pero no podía ser eso posible…..

-entonces ustedes se conocen desde el colegio¿iban juntos a Hogwarts?

-si, es es, la verdad es que como Hogwarts no hay 2-contesto Harry

-si la verdad que si, con todo y problemas, le dan sabor a la vida

-de hecho….oye Ron..me permites pasar a tu baño?

-si claro, al fondo ala izquierda

-gracias, compermiso

-si adelante

Cuando Giselle estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Harry hablo

-Ron tenias razón

-te lo dije, es muy bonita

-no de eso no wey!

-de lo de Hermione…..

* * *

Mientras Giselle se encaminaba al baño había 2 puertas al izquierda al fondo, como no supo cual era la de el baño decidió meterse a la primera, pero se equivoco, era la recamara de Ron 

Era una recamara normal, tenia fotos, de lo que obviamente eran su familla, el pelo rojo los delataba y esas caras pecosas eran inconfundibles, se acerco a las fotos observándolas un rato, siguió caminando así un librero que estaba al lado, por alguna razón rara lo primero que vio fu e un libro que decía:"_Anuario de Hogwarts"_

Lo tomo entre sus manos, un cosquilleo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, comenzó a hojearlo, eran las mismas capas con las que soñaba, solo que no todas decian lo mismo estaban: Gryffindor, Revenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Empezó a ver las fotos de todos los integrantes de la primer casa Gryffindor ahí encontró en 5 año a Harry y Ron…y también a Hermione Granger, vio su foto detenidamente, si era la niña con la que soñaba que ella era, asustada cambio de pagina, vio la casa de Slytherin, ahí encontró el niño con el que también es sus sueños casi se besaba, era son duda muy guapo y atractivo, era Draco Malfoy…..decidió dejar de ver eso que le causaba una extraña ansiedad, salio de la recamara, las ganas de ir al baño se le habían quitado, iba de regreso a la cocina….cuando se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que Ron y harry hablaban

-si tienes razón definitivamente sus ojos son idénticos a los de Hermione, digo Giselle tiene el cabello obscuro y la piel mas blanca pero no se por que me recuerda tanto a ella.

Se empezó a asustar…que le estaba pasando…que eran eso sueños de la tal Hermione y por que les recordaban sus ojos a aquella desconocida persona, se mareo mas, no pudo sostener su cuerpo y cayo desmayada co un ruido sordo…..

-que fue eso?-pregunto Harry parándose de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Ron

-GISELLE!.-grito Ron corriendo a verla

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bueno ya se que me tarde muchisisissisismo tiempo en actualizar, y este capitulo por lo mismo es mas largo, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han mandado ya reviews en capitulos pasados!

Por cierto si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia, quieren hacer una critica o un comentario, o sugerencia es bienvenido con mucho gusto

Tambien si quieren puden aportar ideas!

Los dejo hasta el prox capitulo

**MAinuiX**


End file.
